


Incorrect Smiles

by LetsTussleBoiz



Series: The Emotions of a Mercenary [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And I like to be a plot device to annoy Edelgard, Drama, Edelgard may be an excellent leader but Dorothea is way better at social skills, F/F, Jealousy, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rumors, Slow Burn, i am ferdinand von aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsTussleBoiz/pseuds/LetsTussleBoiz
Summary: Edelgard seeks to mend the rift with Dorothea caused by her previous actions. However, the Songstress has other plans.





	Incorrect Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HUH?  
So a lot happened in between this chapter and the last. I started a Discord server, school started up, romance drama IRL, etc.  
In addition, nailing Dorothea's level of aggression in this fic was really hard. Dorothea strikes me as a metered, polite person EVEN when upset. She blatantly states that she hates Ferdinand but does nothing about it besides an idle comment here and there. Making her actions against Edelgard believable was difficult, but I think I've handled it well while maintaining character for Dorothea.  
Also hi everyone! I missed you <3  
I PROMISE the story will pic up soon. I want to flesh out Edelgard's feelings as much as possible before moving into the next part. It should be coming next Chapter, which will hopefully be a far smaller update window than before.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with me thus far! I really appreciate the reading and comments I get <3
> 
> ALSO! I have a Discord where I talk about Edeleth stuff a lot. Plenty of other fic writers and artists hang there as well, and I'd love to have y'all! You don't need to be a writer or content creator to join, you can simply come to chat about Fire Emblem stuff or w/e~
> 
> You can find the link to the Discord on my twitter @letstussleboiz or by following this link ====> https://twitter.com/LetsTussleBoiz/status/1175707411098697728
> 
> Love you lots! Enjoy~

##  Chapter 4

Hubert frowned, knocking on the open door of his liege. “Lady Edelgard, may I-”

A knife soared through the air, slicing past Hubert’s face. The blade buried itself in the wood. It vibrated from the force of the throw. Edelgard cursed, sitting up from her relaxed position on the bed.

“I am so sorry, Hubert. You startled me a bit, and I threw it on instinct.”

It was the middle of the night, and Edelgard had once again been plagued with nightmares. Hubert had come to visit her, upon her request; Edelgard was determined to utilize her time efficiently. If her nightmares were going to ruin every attempt she made at sleep, she may as well be productive with the extra time given. She stretched her arms out behind her, sighing with satisfaction as she worked a kink out of her shoulder.

Hubert pulled the knife from the door, handing it to her with a slight bow. “It is not a problem, my lady. If I may be so bold, it pleases me to see you so ready to defend yourself. I had worried you were becoming lax in these days of peace.”

Inspecting the blade, she tried to ignore the way Hubert’s words made her stomach lurch. Being reminded of the temporary nature of these overall pleasant days, current events notwithstanding, nearly brought Edelgard to tears. The gift from her step-brother seemed to gain weight in her grasp.

She remembered the smile Dimitri had when he gave it to her, years ago. Edelgard was unsure if she would ever see him smile like that again. Not after what she planned to do. Another face drifted into her thoughts, the slight smile on it immediately getting a rise from the Princess. Groaning, she thumped her head against the door.

“Hubert, even if I seem distracted, I will always maintain a sound mind for emergencies.” Edelgard muttered, trying her best to cool the heat in her face. The chilled night air did little to calm her nerves.

Byleth was a consistent intrusion on her mind these days. Every action or word from the ex-mercenary seemed to drive her insane, let alone the few times she’d met her teacher’s gaze during class. In addition, she’d yet to make up with Dorothea, who had pointedly ignored her throughout the week.

Her words did little to placate her attendant, whose half-smile seemed to melt away in favor of a stern frown. “Lady Edelgard, while I do not question your presence of mind, your tendency to be distracted in recent times has become an issue.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, taking a step forward into the room and shutting the door behind him. The wooden boards creaked softly underneath his boots as he pulled a chair up and sat in front of her. “Frankly, it is hard not to notice how often you stare at the Professor. Even Caspar has noticed.”

“I was not staring, Hubert!” She retorted hotly. Her fingers twitched around the blade, betraying her embarrassment.

Hubert snorted in disbelief. “Of course, Lady Edelgard. I will admit I can not see the forest for the trees in this situation. Can you please enlighten your humble servant as to the tactical benefit of losing focus during lectures for the sake of… observing our Professor?”

Setting her teeth, Edelgard did her best to remain calm. Hubert had been with her since she was a child, and she knew him better than anyone else. Unfortunately, that went both ways.

“That is on a need to know basis. You will be informed when it is beneficial to the cause.”

Edelgard expected him to snap at her. Instead, he merely smiled. “Right. Of course, my lady. To change the topic, what do you plan to do about Miss Arnault?”

_ You son of a-  _ Edelgard suppressed a curse, glaring at him. He was getting clever, more so than she would have liked. “I do not see why the mild distaste of one of my classmates is of concern.”

_ Come now, Edelgard,  _ She snapped at herself,  _ that was a lie and you know it. Dorothea has been on your mind for days.  _ Still, her personal feelings aside, it made little sense as to why Hubert was prying on the topic.

Seeming to follow her train of thought, he made a placating gesture. “Whatever is happening between you and Miss Arnault is none of my concern. However, two of the most prominent members of the class are now at odds with one another. Notably, two members who had previously been close.”

He furrowed his brow. “The mood in the class has grown sour, my lady. At this rate, there may be consequences beyond just a simple argument or two.”

Edelgard stared at him, stunned. “Hubert, you can’t be serious. I know that Dorothea and I have some pull in the class, but surely a spat between friends would not tear our House apart.”

Grimacing, Hubert shook his head. “If it were that simple, you would be correct. A handful of rumors are spreading among some of the students. Nothing of substance, but a few of our classmates have taken notice. I suspect Claude to be behind this. I ran into him leaving the mess hall with Ferdinand and Caspar in tow.”

Groaning, Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. “Seriously, Claude? Of all things to find enjoyment in, you had to pick this to toy with.”

She sighed. If Claude was involved, this had probably escalated beyond a simple chat with Dorothea. “Fine. What do you suggest we do?”

Hubert’s entire stance relaxed, clearly worried she might have rejected him anyways. “I have already come up with a plan. All that you need to do, Lady Edelgard, is speak with Miss Arnault.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “I stand corrected. That’s all you need me to do?”

He nodded, another half smile creeping up his lips. “Yes. I have a plan to handle the rest.”

“Care to let your future Emperor in on said plan?”

He bowed low, nose nearly scraping against the floor of her room. “If you ordered it, I would tell you immediately. However, as your humble servant, I must advise that knowing the details of this stratagem will likely lessen its chances of success.”

His grin got far wider than usual as he shot her a smug look. “If I may, it would function better on a need to know basis, my lady.”

She rolled her eyes, lips drawing thin at the barely concealed taunt. “Very well, Hubert. I will follow through with this plan of yours.”

Edelgard sheathed the knife, placing it carefully along the inseam of her boot. She drew a mild comfort, knowing that the last thought of warmth her step-brother held for her sat protectively against her leg.

* * *

“Make sure to give your thesis to me by Monday.” Byleth called. She cast her gaze over the Black Eagles as they moved to leave. “That means you, Linhardt. If you turn in another blank paper, I will be forced to resort to stricter methods.”

Linhardt yawned, giving the Professor a sleepy look. “Like what, Professor?”

Byleth approached his desk, tapping her lip thoughtfully.

“Like adding caffeine herbs to your food during dinner every night.” The woman deadpanned. She rested a hand on Linhardt’s shoulder. “From what I am told, the taste is rather subtle. It should prove difficult to notice in most meals.”

Edelgard sat very still, trying her best not to laugh. She was continually plagued by her inability to read her teacher’s emotions, but had grown fond of the woman’s taste in dry humor. Linhardt, on the other hand, looked visibly horrified.

“Please, Professor, can’t you just kill me instead?”

Byleth shook her head. “I am afraid that is out of the question. Lady Rhea made it abundantly clear that I am not to kill any of the students.”

She winked, removing her hand and returning to her desk. “She did not, however, forbid me from drugging my student’s meals to ensure productivity.”

The young noble’s face drained of color. He staggered slightly, then gave her a quick bow. “I will ensure that I give you the report on time.”

Turning on his heels, Linhardt strode out of the classroom. Unfortunately, he had left all of his belongings behind in his haste. Edelgard sighed, pushing back her chair to collect his things. He was liable to have a nervous breakdown if he lost track of his tomes, and as Head of House it was only natural that she should provide assistance.

A quiet chuckle tore her gaze away. Byleth was looking out the door, a small grin hidden behind her hand. The soft laughter coming from the woman’s throat was positively lethal. Edelgard, completely taken by the mesmerising scene, failed to notice Dorothea as she brushed past her.

“Professor~” Dorothea called in her usual singsong melody. She strode up, wrapping herself around Byleth’s arm. “Weren’t you going to help me with my Reason studies after class?”

Byleth nodded, glancing down at her student. Her smile still tugged at her normally flatlined lips. “Yes, Dorothea. I was just finishing tidying up. Give me a moment, and I’ll be right with you.”

Staring with her mouth agape, a part of Edelgard could not help but wonder about the severe danger that came with not having a heartbeat. From the moment Dorothea had latched onto the Professor, Edelgard’s heart had grown painfully still. Whether it was the rushing noise in her ears, or the suffocating heat she felt rising in her chest, she couldn’t feel her own pulse.

As Byleth stooped behind her desk to clean up, Edelgard quickly navigated the length of the classroom. She cleared her throat to grab Dorothea’s attention, leaning in to avoid Byleth overhearing.

“What was  _ that _ , Dorothea?” She hissed.

For a moment, with the way Dorothea avoided her gaze, Edelgard was worried she was still ignoring her. When her friend finally met Edelgard's eyes, however, part of her wished she had been right. There was a fire there, a mixture of antagonistic and mirthful.

“Oh, Edelgard.” Yet again, Dorothea refused to use her affectionate nickname for her.  _ A bad sign.  _ Edelgard thought.

“I hadn’t noticed you were still here.” Dorothea said, earning a wince from Edelgard. She was clearly uninterested in having a private conversation.

Byleth peeked her head up from underneath the desk. “Oh. Edelgard. I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you. Did you need something from me?”

The songstress turned, giving their teacher a warm smile. “Not at all, Professor. Edelgard was simply expressing her apologies for her comment in class earlier this week.”

Edelgard’s face paled, nearly matching Linhardt after Byleth’s threat from earlier. This was the first time she had heard Dorothea lie outright. The Professor glanced between the two, then nodded approvingly.

“That is good to hear.” Byleth replied. “I was concerned that it was getting out of hand. Thank you for taking responsibility, Edelgard.”

For once, Edelgard was unsure of what to do next. She almost always had a plan, or at least an impulse to guide her. However, the situation had taken a completely unexpected turn. Dorothea was honest with almost everything and everyone, guised under a thin layer of sarcasm. That made her lie to the professor terrifying.

She opened her mouth to speak, desperate to refute the claims Dorothea was making. Nothing. Not a sound. Her lips refused to form the words, her tongue painfully dry. Dorothea took Edelgard’s silence as an opportunity.

“If you don’t mind, Edelgard,” Dorothea said, smirking, “I really do need the Professor’s help. I’ll catch you tonight after dinner, okay?”

Edelgard was unsure if the thinly veiled hostility was intentional, or if Dorothea was simply acting, but she faltered in the face of it nonetheless. She hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. “Well then. I wouldn’t want to keep the two of you from… whatever it is you’re going to do.”

Byleth’s eyes darted between the two students, her brow furrowed slightly. Before her teacher could utter a word, however, Edelgard was out of the classroom and around the corner. Edelgard thought she heard Byleth call out to her, but dismissed it as an auditory hallucination. She slipped into a nearby alley. Once she was out of eyesight of the other students, she let out a ragged gasp.

Her hand went to her throat. It burned with agony, clearly in objection to how long she had held her breath. Edelgard had failed to notice that her breathing had stopped halfway through the discussion with the two women. Shaking, she lowered herself to a sitting position in the alley.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind her alerted Edelgard to the presence of her attendant. She didn’t bother looking at him, too frustrated to bother with pretenses.

“Whatever this plan of yours was, Hubert,” She growled, “I doubt it will work with Dorothea acting like this. She’s basically robbed me of any chance to apologize in a public setting, and she refuses to see me in private.”

“Indeed…” Hubert murmured, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

“So what do you suggest I do now?”

Hubert remained quiet for a moment, clearly deep in thought. Edelgard was surprised; Hubert always seemed a few steps ahead of everyone, even herself. To see him this confused, something was clearly wrong.

“Something is riling Dorothea up.” Edelgard continued, trying to walk through it all in her head. “It clearly goes beyond my wayward comment from before.”

“Perhaps,” Hubert theorized, “it would be better for you to use your authority in this situation. You may be a student, but you are still the future Emperor. Dorothea is a loyal citizen; she would have no right to refuse you.”

Edelgard shook her head. “It would never work. Dorothea hates nobility, and all the abuse of authority that goes with it. To do that would be like telling you to never drink coffee again.”

Hubert’s eyes widened. “Ah. I see. Wise as always, Lady Edelgard.”

“Your flattery does little to help with this situation.”

He grinned. “Then perhaps-”

A voice interrupted them, calling from the entrance to the alley. “Ah! There you are, Edelgard.” Ferdinand stood proudly in front of them, blocking what little sunlight slipped through the cracks of the tall buildings on either side. He wore his usual smug grin, hands placed firmly at his sides.

Edelgard groaned. Ferdinand was the last person she wanted to see right now. “What do you want, Ferdinand?”

“Well,” he started, looking very pleased with himself, “I just wanted to invite you to join me for lunch in the Dining Hall. After a lot of practice, I believe I have mastered the art of eating quickly while still maintaining my dignity as a Noble.”

She gave him a patronizing glance. “How wonderful, Ferdinand. What does this have to do with me?”

“Why, Edelgard, I assumed you would know. I am challenging you to an eating contest, of course! I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, am your superior in every aspect, even the mundane ones. We must make a show of it, to better underline my inevitable victory!”

Hubert suppressed a snort. She turned, raising an eyebrow at him. Such outbursts were unusual for him. He quickly adjusted himself, giving her an even bow.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert started, glaring daggers at the man, “Lady Edelgard has more important things to deal with than your blathering.”

“Ah, of course. You mean your little fight with Dorothea?”

Edelgard’s gaze sharpened. “What are you talking about?”

He shrugged, looking disinterested. “I am afraid I do not have much to say on the matter. It is simply evident with all the gossip going around the Dining Hall. As a noble, I do not bother myself with petty rumors, so I have little else to provide on the subject.”

Sighing, Edelgard rose to her feet. “Thank you, Ferdinand, for bringing this to my attention. However, I’m afraid I will have to reject your request for a duel. I really do have more pressing matters to attend to.”

Not waiting for a response, she brushed past him, Hubert quick to follow. Ferdinand grumbled about the lack of honor among nobles these days, but let them go without too much hassle.

Edelgard frowned, her thoughts racing.  _ If Dorothea is angry enough that she’d spread rumors,  _ she thought, passing a few Blue Lion students as she walked,  _ then something else is bothering her. Why is she trying so hard to make a fool of me? _

She stopped. Pieces slid into place in her mind, quieting her frantic thoughts. Edelgard turned, facing Hubert. Her lips drew into a grimace.

“I think your idea from earlier might be our only shot, Hubert.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “After what you told me, that seems like an unwise decision.”

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, but Dorothea has forced my hand on the matter.”

* * *

“Oh, Petra, you are a delight.” Dorothea replied, giggling at the foreign princess. Petra gave her a big grin, nodding enthusiastically.

“So I have heard the people tell me. I am not sure what it means to de-light something, but I think it is a good thing.”

Dorothea snorted. “No one ever explained it to you?”

Tilting her head, Petra looked thoughtful. “Claude made the attempt to explain to me the word, but it was not making much sense to me. Something about being warm, and ‘smoking good looks’?”

“He WHAT?”

Petra stared at her, confused. “What does it mean to be ‘smoking good looks’, Dorothea? Am I to be smoking soon? Do Fodlan nobles randomly turn to smoke?”

Staring at her, Dorothea was unsure how to explain to Petra that Claude was hitting on her. She was almost certain that the foreign princess would just be left with more questions.

A woman cleared her throat behind Dorothea. She turned, then smiled widely.  _ Ah,  _ Dorothea thought as she gave her House Leader a big grin,  _ she’s gotten wise to my plans, huh? _

“Dorothea,” Edelgard stated, “I think we need to talk.”

She giggled. “Are you sure, Edie? After all, you already apologized and everything.”

Edelgard glared at her. “I knew you liked to exaggerate, Dorothea, but I never thought of you as a liar.”

Instead of balking from Edelgard’s stare like most others would, Dorothea met her gaze evenly. “Is that so?”

“Yes, it is.” Edelgard retorted, folding her arms. “You lied to the professor and prevented me from apologizing.”

Dorothea smiled innocently. “Why would I do that, Edie?”

Edelgard looked pleased with herself, almost like a cat cornering prey. Barely stifling her laughter, Dorothea strained to keep her composure.  _ The cat is confident,  _ she thought amusedly,  _ I wonder what plan she’s come up with. _

“You’re mad,” Edelgard continued, “because I broke my word.”

Dorothea blinked. “What?”

“Don’t try to hide it, Dorothea. I want to make amends with you, not dance around the topic. When we first met, we spoke a lot about nobility and the outdated ideals they held on to.”

“Where are you going with this?” Dorothea asked, her eyes wide.

“You have a distaste for nobility, something that I can agree with. It wouldn’t be a stretch to claim that is part of why we’re friends. And yet I abused my authority, using it to put you down in a moment of distraction and discomfort.”

“Ummm…”

“For that, I am sorry, Dorothea. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” To emphasize her point, Edelgard bowed low in front of her. Hubert made a strangled noise, but thankfully remained quiet.

Edelgard held her breath. She knew Dorothea felt consistently put down by the large number of nobles in the school. For the most part, Edelgard had been an exception, being someone of a high position that Dorothea could get along with in spite of their differences.  _ How could I have been so thoughtless?  _ Edelgard chided herself, biting her lip as she waited.

A quiet murmur caught Edelgard’s attention. She raised her head, trying to identify the source of the noise. Dorothea, her hands clasped firmly over her mouth, was trying and failing to suppress her giggling. With a snort, she threw her head back and laughed. Edelgard stared with her mouth twisted open, blinking rapidly. Her brow creased and she tentatively touched her friend on the shoulder.

“Dorothea? What is so funny? You’re making quite the ruckus.”

Winding down from her fit of laughter, Dorothea brought a hand to her heart and breathed deeply. “Sorry, Edie, I just… hoo boy. You sure know how to make a girl laugh, don’t you?”

Edelgard frowned. “That was not my intent. What was so funny that you had to make our conversation public to the entire dining hall?” Indeed, all eyes in the room were focused on the two students. Claude, notably, was also chortling to his classmates at a table in the corner of the room. Edelgard shot him a death glare, then turned her attention back to Dorothea.

“Edie,” Dorothea said, “I was never mad at you for that. I know you well enough to understand that someone like you would never purposefully abuse her authority to put down a commoner.”

She smiled reassuringly, taking Edelgard’s hand off her shoulder and lacing their fingers together. “You’re the most gentle noblewoman I’ve ever met. It would take a lot to shake my confidence in you, Edie.”

Suppressing a grimace at the irony, Edelgard tilted her head. “Then what did I do to make you so angry? My comment was uncalled for, of course, but I did not believe it warranted this level of aggression.”

Dorothea gave her a blank look. “Edie. Come on, you’re pulling my leg, right?”

Edelgard shook her head. “I’m sorry to say that I am not. I don’t have the faintest idea as to what it could be.”

“Edie…” Her friend shook her head, chuckling to herself. “You really are something else. Honestly, for someone so perceptive how can you be so  _ dense? _ ”

“Wha…?”

Hubert stepped forward, glaring at her. “You would do well not to mock Lady Edelgard.” His lips were curled into a snarl.

Dorothea waved a hand dismissively. “Relax, Hubie. I’m just teasing her a little.” She wiped a tear from her eye, grinning from ear to ear.

“Edie, that more than made up for the comment in class last week. You don’t owe me anything. Just keep being the you that I love, okay?”

Edelgard nodded slowly, unsure of the way the situation had developed. She wasn’t complaining, but with the way her face was burning she wished she had Hubert’s skill to slip into the shadows.

“I’m still not sure what made you so mad. Are you sure you’re fine, Dorothea?”

Her friend nodded, smiling reassuringly. “Not to worry, Edie. Most of my anger was exaggerated anyways.”

Dorothea looked thoughtful. “I never expected you to be so oblivious to her feelings, though. Granted, she’s not very aware herself, but still.”

Edelgard stiffened. “Feelings? What are you talking about?”

Giggling, Dorothea shook her head. “Oh, nothing. Just something I’m going to enjoy watching.”


End file.
